The present invention relates to a pressing member connected to a lower end of a handlebar stem which exerts a downward force to the pressing member which secures the head set on the head tube of a bicycle.
A conventional connection between a handlebar 10, a head tube 16 and a head set 15 mounted on a top end of the head tube 16 is shown in FIG. 1 and the handlebar stem includes a ring portion 100 which is mounted to a steerer tube 17 extending through the head tube 16. The head set 15 is connected between the ring portion 100 and the head tube 16 so as to allow the handlebar 10 to control the turning of the steerer tube 17. A fastening set including two disks each have fastening wings 11 extending radially outward therefrom and the wings 11 contact the inside of the steerer tube 17. A bolt 13 threadedly extends in the central threaded passage 14 in the disks and expand the wings 11. A top cap 12 is connected to the bolt 13 and mounted on the top of the ring portion 100 so that the ring portion 100 and the steerer tube 17 are connected together. However, it requires a special tool to force the disks and the wings 11 in the steerer tube 17 and it is inconvenient to remove the disks and the wings 11 out from the seeter tube 17 when maintenance is needed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a top head set securing device and the device comprises a handlebar stem having a ring portion clamped onto a steerer tube and a C-shaped pressing member is connected to a lower end of the ring portion. Two lugs extend from two ends of the C-shaped pressing member and a bolt extends through the two lugs to pull the two lugs together. The pressing member has a tapered inner periphery and a pressing ring is mounted to the steerer tube and has a tapered outer periphery which is matched with the tapered inner periphery of the pressing member. The pressing ring presses onto the top head set on a head tube.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a top head set securing device which is operated simply by screwing a bolt through a pressing member at the lower end of the ring portion of the handlebar stem.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.